The Seven Sins
by jakeisepic123
Summary: ya, i've been thinking about this for a while, dunno if i CAN put it on, but i will anyway :P
1. Chapter 1

"Go to Berthoud in Colorado, there have been reports of people acting very strange, and then winding up dead a few days later, each day they seemed to be acting stranger, and they always turn up dead after exactly seven days, I believe there might be multiple evil humans at work here, so I'm sending you two" Lord Death said, standing in the death room. Anna and Jake nodded, and Anna asked "when do you want us to leave?" "Immediately" Lord Death replied. They nodded again, and turned and walked out of the room.

Three days later, they entered Berthoud, Colorado. "Hm, small town" Jake said, as they sped through on a rented motorcycle. "Too bad we couldn't borrow soul's because they're on a mission, but this one will do" Anna said. Jake nodded, and they pulled into the parking lot of the nearest hotel. "Welcome to the Roadway Inn, how long will you be staying?" said the perky blonde girl at the front desk. "Hopefully about a week at best, but we might be staying longer" Anna said. The girl nodded, and Anna took out her DWMA special credit card and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it. "So, you're from the academy?" she asked. They both nodded, and then she said "so, are you here about those killings? Do you really think they could be by a demon?" Jake nodded, and then she said "Well, good luck, we don't get much trouble like this around here" she ran the card and Anna and Jake took their bags up to the room and got ready to go to sleep, because it was late and they needed their rest of the next day.

The next day, they went to get information on the deaths. They went to the police station for the info. "So, who was the first death?" Anna asked, as Jake took out a notepad and a pen. "Raymond Geralds, a forty two year old local firefighter, he was a good friend of mine." said the cop in the lobby. "So, we were told that he was acting strange before he died, how so?" Anna said as Jake wrote down info. "Well, on Monday, his wife didn't really realize anything was wrong, just he seemed more….. Eager than usual, and both of them were three hours late to work, and it wasn't because of traffic, if you know what I mean" he said. Anna nodded, and he continued. "Well, we got some new info a few days ago, and it turns out that later that day he went to several strip clubs, and he cheated on his wife about five times, which was strange considering he had been faithful for twenty one years, oh, and a witness says that he saw a strange little redheaded girl knock on his door the day before, they talked, and then he seemed to get scared, and closed the door and left, we haven't been able to locate the girl" he said.

"And on day two?" Anna asked. "On day two, his wife said he woke up fine, but then around seven am, a strange man knocked on their door. His wife was making coffee and when she walked into the living room, she only saw a second of the guy, she says he had long dark, slick hair, and he was tall and thin, and he was wearing a sleek business suit, and she believes she caught a glimpse of what she thinks was a pocket knife, and some info we recently got says that he robbed a jewelry store, and he took four hundred dollars from the vault at the fire station." He paused to make sure Jake had written this all down; Jake looked up and nodded, so he continued talking. "Late that night, around midnight, his wife woke up, and he wasn't in bed, she looked outside and saw he was arguing with a large man. She said that he was buff, with a Mohawk, wearing cameo pants, and a white shirt, and a navy seal tattoo on his left arm, she says they argued for a few minutes, and then he left, and he came back to bed, she asked him how he was, and he said that he was just some jerk, and he didn't talk about it anymore"

"Now, the third day was when his wife noticed something was very wrong, he was angrier than usual, and he was stampeding through the house yelling, and he ended up slapping his wife, and then he stopped, and then he got his keys and left, without saying another word. The other firefighters say he was impatient and angry all day, always getting upset over the smallest things, and his impatience cost two people their lives in a fire that day" he paused again so Jake could finish. Jake looked up and nodded, so he continued.

"now, for the next four days, four more people were seen, on Thursday there was a very large man, holding a butcher knife, and wearing an apron, he looked like a butcher, and that day he was having dinner with his wife, when he freaked out and ate everything on the buffet table until he passed out, and then on Friday he had been suspended because of the incident on Wednesday, and a man wearing VERY fancy, yet mismatched clothes and holding a samurai sword appeared at his door, and we got some info that he slept with his neighbors wife and stole all the jewelry from the retired couple living across the street, and on Saturday his wife was very, very worried. A neighbor reported seeing a van pull up, and a large cloud of marijuana gas seep out, and a man walked out and knocked on the door, and then they talked and he left. The rest of the day, he sat on the couch, and drank beer and ordered pizza, and barley moved, and threw all his scraps on the floor. He seemed to get sick, his skin paler, as if his soul was getting sucked out slowly, and then on Sunday his wife said that another man came to the door, and she said he looked like a mob boss, he was wearing shades, and had a Cuban cigar in his mouth, he was wearing a sleek business suit and his hair was black and oiled. He said one word, and then he placed his hand on his shoulder, and then he fell down, his wife ran over to him, but he was dead, and his soul was gone, when she looked up, the man was gone, she ran out the door and looked, but she saw no one, then she called us, and that's all there is to it" he finished.

"Sounds like a whole mob of evil humans" Anna said. "I've never heard of so many being so organized" Jake said "could be that their just soldiers" Anna replied. "We're gonna need the info on all the other victims" Anna said as she turned back to the cop. He nodded, and turned to the secretary and asked her to pull the info, she nodded, and then he turned back to them and said "it'll be ready soon, you could wait over in the waiting chairs" he said as he gestured to some chairs. Anna smiled a little and said "thanks" and they both sat down in the chairs. Ten minutes later, they got the info and they left. Anna flipped through it on the way back to the hotel. "wow, eleven other murders, almost the exact same way, from teachers to construction workers to bankers, all these people have in common is that everybody says they were amazing, good hearted people with no criminal records" she said, "well, now we have the addresses, maybe we could find a common location on this map" Jake said, holding up the map. When they got back to their room, Jake laid the map on the table, and they began plotting the points and connecting them. When they were done, they circled the one building right in the middle, and then Jake pulled out his laptop and they googled it, "it's a library that they closed down for renovation a year ago, that'd be a good place to hide" Jake said. "Alight, let's go!" Anna said, Anna got up, and raced out the door, Jake got up to follow her, when he realized something. "Anna! Get back in her!" he said, grabbing his laptop. She walked back in "what is it?!" she said, annoyed. "I think I realized something, the first day, he went out and had sex with a ton of girl's right? And then the next day, he was greedy, then angry, then hungry, then envious, then lazy, and then dead!" he said. "I'm not seeing the connection" Anna said. "These are the seven deadly sins!" Jake said, pulling up the Wikipedia page, "but no way could this just be seven people who got this by coincidence, no this had to have manufactured, probably by a witch" he said. "Well, I'll call Sid, and have them send a squad out here, then we'll go to the library" Anna said pulling out her phone and dialing Sid. Five minutes later, they pulled up by the library and got off the bike. "Jake, look!" Anna said. She pointed, and Jake looked. There were three police cars here, all of them empty. "Oh no!" he said. They raced inside, and found seven cops standing around a door, two of them held a battering ram; they lifted it up, and smashed the door open. They ran inside and Anna and Jake followed them. In the room there was a little redheaded girl fondling a little silver bracelet with a heart on it around her wrist, and a tall, thin business man holding a gleaming short sword with the hilt encrusted in gems, the cops held up their guns, and the man smiled. He ran at two of them, and they fired, but he cut the bullets in half, and then cut the police in half. "No!" Jake said, his eyes turned gold, and two swords slid out of his wrists. He charged at the man, slashing and attacking, every time their swords collided, sparks blew off. The remaining cops turned their guns toward the girl.

She smiled, and took off her bracelet. She whipped it around, and it grew three times as long, and the heart did too, red energy swirled around her feet, and created a ring and rose up, her body changed the farther it went. She transformed into a sexy 20 year old redhead wearing a flaming red dress with large breasts. She swung the chain around, and Anna noticed that it was glowing red hot and the heart was thinner and was flaming. She spun it, and then she hurled it, and it flew and sliced through the first cop's stomach. He fell onto his knees, bleeding out. The other two cops started firing at her, but she whipped her chain around, and spun it, creating a fiery chain shield, the bullets were deflected, and then, she whipped her chair around, and it flew and wrapped around the cop's neck. She smirked, and spun around, sending him flying, and then she released, sending him hurtling into the police woman, knocking them both out. She turned to Anna, who was very angry. Jake and Greed were still fighting until Jake suddenly stabbed him in the knee. He fell down, and grabbed it in pain. Jake's eyes widened, and he turned toward Anna. "Anna! They're human!" he said. Lust swirled her chain around, and then flung it at Jake. "Jake!" Anna said, as the chain wrapped around his neck. The chain wrapped, and then the heart placed itself right at the center, and then the chains moved, and the burned red heart moved down, and branded his skin. A hissing sound filled the air, Jake cried out in pain, and then the chain unwrapped, and she pulled it back. Jake's eyes went dark, and he fell onto the ground. Anna turned to her, and she ran at her. Lust whipped her chain around, aiming at her waist, but Anna dodged and jumped over it and kept running. She whipped it again, and this time it wrapped around her waist, and then the heart swung around, and it branded her, as the hissing sound filled the air again. Anna cried out in pain, as it branded her and her world started to go dark. It released her and she fell onto the ground, just as she heard helicopters, she smiled, knowing Sid was there. Lust looked around, then pulled out a cell phone and texted someone. She put it away, and suddenly red gas seeped up from the ground, and swirled around all three of them, Anna heard the door breaking open, and Sid's voice, then a whooshing sound, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jake rolled out of bed and slammed onto the floor. "Ow! Why am I the only one rolling out of bed?!" Anna sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Weren't we gonna leave after our showers?" she said, yawning. She felt a breeze, and looked down, and saw she was naked. She gasped, and covered herself with the sheets. Jake stood up, and yawned, stretching his arms up and out. Anna looked down, her eyes wide. "Um, Jake?" Jake looked at Anna, who pointed down, so he looked down. "Oh shit!" he said, grabbing a pillow and covered himself. "Why am I naked!? Why are you naked!?" he said. "I don't know why we're naked!…. In bed… together….. Oh god…" she said. "You think we had sex?" Jake said. Anna looked under her covers, "oh yeah, we definitely had sex" she said. "Crap! I was a virgin!" "Me two!" Jake said. "It must have been lust, when she hit us with her whip, it must have embedded some magic in us, and do you remember anything?" Anna said. "Not really, last thing I remember was you kissing me, and then it's all I big blur, but I do remember some moans, but that's about it" he said. "Last thing I remember was getting out of the shower and seeing you asleep, and yeah, I remember moaning too, by the way, did… oh god… did you get me pregnant?" Anna asked. Jake lifted up a used condom from the ground "nope" he said, he then threw it in the trash. "Well, I'll go get dressed" Jake said. He then shuffled out the door and closed it. Anna sighed, and she grabbed her clothes and got changed.

Three Days later, Jake and Anna walked into dr. stein's class, ten minutes late. Dr. Stein looked at them, and watched them walk up the stairs and take their seats. "Well, this is certainly a surprise" he said. "Jake, you've never been this late, and Anna, you've never been this early" they both shrugged, not making eye contact with anyone. Tsubaki leaned over to black star "hey, don't you think they're both acting a bit weird?" she said. Black star nodded, and said "yeah, that's a little weird, even for them" Dr. Stein said with a smile "alright now, who wants another dissection?" "NO ONE!" everyone yelled.

After Class, Jake and Anna were leaving when they got cornered by Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. "Okay guys, what's going on? You've been acting strange ever since you got back from you're mission" Tsubaki said. "Yeah, it's not cool for you guys to keep in your emotions, it strains your partnership." Soul said. "It's nothing guys, you don't need to worry" Anna said, then she tried to push through, but black star blocked her. "We're not letting you guys go anywhere until you sort this out" he said. The three of them brought Anna and Jake to an empty classroom. "Guys, you are talking about this, and you are solving this problem now!" Tsubaki said. Anna and Jake sat down on the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Jake said "you know…. Maybe it would be better if we talk about it" "hmm, maybe you're right" Anna said. They both looked at the guys, who were staring at them, waiting for them to talk. "Um, guys? This is kind of a private conversation" Anna said. "Oh right! Well, we'll be going, hope you two sort it out!" Tsubaki said. They all turned towards the door and left. The door closed behind black star. After a few seconds of silence, Anna was still staring at the door. "So um, where do you want to star-"Jake started to say, but then Anna's finger flew up to his mouth and stopped him. "Shhh" she whispered. She pointed at the door, and whispered "follow my lead" Jake nodded, and Anna removed her finger. "SO!" she said in a very loud voice "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO WITH THE BABY!?" they heard a loud thud as black star passed out. Anna ran over to the door and flung it open "AH-HA" she yelled. "Gotchya! How dare you try to listen in! Go on, get! Shoo!" she yelled as she kicked them, they got up and ran. She looked down at black star, who was passed out. "And take this idiot with you!" she yelled as she picked black star up and threw him down the hall. He hit the ground halfway there and slid the rest. Tsubaki and soul grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

Anna slammed the door and walked back to Jake and sat down. She kept staring at the door. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, until Anna apparently decided that they were gone for good, so she lifted her legs up, rested her arms on them, and then buried her head in them. Two minutes later, Jake broke the silence. "If it means anything, I'm glad my first time was with you" he said. Anna lifted her head up and looked at Jake. She didn't say anything for a minute, then she said "yeah, me too" Jake smiled a little, and then he said "so, what do you want to do about this?" "Well, it's not like I got pregnant or anything and we don't really remember most of it, so….. Do we just go back to normal?" Anna said. Jake sighed. "Sure, I'd like that" he said. Anna smiled. They both got up, and walked to the door. Jake opened it for Anna. "Thanks" she said, and then she kissed him on the cheek, and then walked out the door. Jake smiled, and walked out of the classroom right after her, leaving the door to slowly shut closed.


End file.
